


Meeting Your Heroes

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'love at first sight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Doctor Who and Game of Thrones.

The Doctor has loved certain people throughout history even without having to meet them. Sometimes the adage ‘you should never meet your heroes’ holds unfortunately true when he does inevitably come across them in person. Sometimes, however, they turn out to be everything he hoped.

He watches from a distance as Daenerys Targaryen stands up and proudly declares herself _Khaleesi_ , and he knows he was right about her. There’s something about a woman who decides to stand up and take control of her own destiny that’s always captivated him.

He supposes it doesn’t hurt that she’s beautiful and blonde, either.


End file.
